Misa's Suicide
by A White Guy
Summary: The truth behind Misa Amane's suicide, and a few bits prior to her death.


**A short one-shot about Misa Amane's death, which was never fully explained. I apologize in advance about the abrupt ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote.**

* * *

><p>The date was February 14, 2011, and Misa was sitting in her limo, being driven back to her hotel room. She had to get ready for the ball that night. It was a special event for Valentine's Day. Misa was still hoping that one day, particularly today or tomorrow, Light would come back to her. No one fully explained to her what happened. Unbeknownst to her, it was better off that way. Misa stepped out of the limo, with Mogi holding the door open, and he walked her to her hotel room and opened the door for her there as well.<p>

"Hey, it's Misa Misa!" exclaimed a young girl sitting nearby.

Soon enough, many people in the lobby had their eyes on Misa. She wanted to take time to talk to them, but she was already on her way to her room to get ready for spending Valentine's Day with her friends. She pressed the 10 button on the elevator. Standing next to her was a little boy no younger than 7 years old. He stood still at first, until he looked up and saw Misa Amane's face.

"Hey, aren't you Misa-Misa?" asked the boy.

"Yeppers, that's me!" exclaimed Misa, putting on her cute, blonde girl face.

"You're like, my favorite singer!" exclaimed the boy, and it was then where Misa noticed the boy holding one of her albums.

"Oh, you have that one!" exclaimed Misa.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could sign it…" said the boy.

Misa knelt down, took out a pen from her purse, and signed her name on the boy's album cover. As soon as she finished, the elevator got up to the 10th floor where her hotel room was.

"Thanks!" cried the boy.

"One last thing," said Misa, "You're just SO cute!"

Misa took the boy's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, which made the boy blush and talk nonsensically as Misa stepped off the elevator.

"Right," she said, "Now to check my wardrobe!"

Misa unzipped her coat and then slipped off her jeans and tank top. Her boots were set aside for later. Suddenly, while she was in her closet, her cell phone started ringing. She opened the door in nothing but a black thong and thin bra, and went towards her bed. She picked up the phone when she saw it was Matsuda on the other line.

"Hello? Misa-Misa?" asked Matsuda.

"Hi, Matsui!" replied Misa.

"You can just call me Matsuda now," replied Matsuda, "We don't have to worry about Kira knowing our real names anymore!"

"One whole year," said Misa, "It's been that long since I've seen Light."

"Light?" asked Matsuda, "I thought he was dead."

"What?" asked Misa.

"Oh, shoot," hissed Matsuda under his breath, "But that may just be a rumor. I mean, no one said he was or anything…"

"Hee hee, that's okay, Matsuda," said Misa, trying to hide her emotions.

"Anyway, I'm coming up with Mogi to fetch you for the ball tonight," said Matsuda, "I guess I'll see you in a little."

"Yeah," said Misa, tears running down her face, "I guess you will."

Misa hung up the phone and threw it into the wall. She knew what Matsuda really meant. Light was really dead. Her "friends" lied to her about Light. She had already burst into tears. Light was dead and she had been lied to.

"How can I go on without him?" asked Misa.

Misa went to her bathroom and opened up the cabinet that doubled as her mirror. She took her pill bottle and brought it with her to bed. Tears still coming out of her eyes, she took one of the pills, which was supposed to calm her down. Instead, it made her more anxious, prompting her to take another…and another…and another…

An hour later, Matsuda and Mogi knocked on Misa's door.

"Misa-Misa, it's us!" exclaimed Matsuda, "Are you ready?"

They received no response. Matsuda knocked again.

"Misa-Misa, are you in there?" asked Matsuda.

They still received no response. Now they were both getting concerned.

"I think we better break the door down, just in case something _is_ wrong," said Matsuda.

"I agree," replied Mogi.

Mogi and Matsuda broke the door down only to come across a horrible sight. They were hoping at first Misa was only sleeping, but after taking a closer look, the two police officers knew better. Misa held an empty pill bottle in her left hand and her right hand was hanging off the bed. Her eyelids were half open half closed, and her eyeballs were rolled backwards facing the inside of her head. Her mouth was wide open, and there was a small trace of froth along her lower lip. Her body was already ice cold all over. Her toes were a dark shade of purple. Matsuda ran out of the room screaming while Mogi reported Misa's death.

Yeah, some Valentine's Day that turned out to be.


End file.
